A/Shana/Storage
|-| Mona= |-| Toby= |-| Spencer= |-| Shana= "A" is the main antagonist. "A" is an anonymous character who sends threatening messages to Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields. The first "A" was revealed to be Mona Vanderwaal but her game was taken over by someone who started their own team of A's. The team has consisted of Mona, Toby, Spencer, and Shana. Role "A" both threatens the Liars, and blackmails them. Although they are always threatening all of the girls, "A" individually targets each of the girls over the course of the seasons. To date, we know that four of "A's" identities are: Mona (formerly), Toby (formerly), Spencer (formerly), Shana (formerly). The messages were all signed with the letter "A" (with only a few exceptions when intended for other eyes), and the fact that the texts contained secrets only Alison would know made the girls think that it was Alison sending the texts. Only when Alison's body was discovered did they realize that it was someone else. Appearance "A" makes appearances as a figure with black leather gloves, a black hood, and dark pants. Throughout the seasons, the story focuses on the mystery of "A." However, the leader Alison once wore a red coat, hence her former nickname, "Red Coat". One member also wears a black veil to funerals and once wore Ali's costume. "A's" "A's" Revealed *Mona Vanderwaal was the 1st "A" to be revealed. Mona was the First "A" and was revealed in 2x25; "UnmAsked." *Toby Cavanaugh was the 2nd "A" to be revealed. Toby was also the 1st betrAyer and was revealed in 3x12; "The Lady Killer." *Spencer Hastings was the 3rd "A" to be revealed. Spencer was revealed in 3x23; "I'm Your Puppet." *Shana Fring was the 4th "A" to be revealed. She was the New York "A" and the "A" that started the Lodge fire. Series |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-| Season 5= In "EscApe From New York", Shana Fring is who Ezra Fitz tells the Liars is "A". She shows up to a theater which the Liars are hiding in wearing a black hoodie. She is killed by Aria and the Liars believe "A" is dead. In "Miss Me x 100", "A" makes a return when she blows up the Cavanaugh house and gets a new lair. In "Run, Ali, Run", The Liars come to the conclusion that Shana was never "A". When Ali goes home to pack for leaving, "A" attacks her and nearly strangles her before Emily intervenes. In the ending tag of the episode, "A" can be seen preparing a card and flowers to send to Bethany Young's parents, while wearing her now infamous black veil funeral costume. In "The Silence of E. Lamb", Sydney Driscoll comments in Ali having a nice scarf (which "A" used to try and strangle Ali with) and later Hanna mentions to her about New York and Shana and "A" sends a text about this meaning Sydney is possibly on the A-Team. "A" can then be seen sending an engagement party card to Pam Fields. Identities *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Shana Fring *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings *Darren Wilden Seasonal Identities Season 1 *Mona Vanderwaal Season 2 *Mona Vanderwaal (Leader) *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings Season 3 *Red Coat (Leader) *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings *Darren Wilden Season 4 *The Black Widow (Leader) *CeCe Drake *Toby Cavanaugh *Shana Fring *Jessica DiLaurentis Season 5 *The Black Widow (Leader) *Melissa Hastings *Shana Fring Unofficial A's |-| Lucas= |-| Melissa= |-| Darren= People who have used the identity of "A" before or been blackmailed by "A" to do activities but weren't official members of the A-Team. *Lucas Gottesman was the 1st unofficial "A" to be revealed. He was blackmailed by Mona to be her helper. *Melissa Hastings was the 2nd unofficial "A" to be revealed. She was The Black Swan and the Queen of Hearts. *Darren Wilden was the 3rd unofficial "A" to be revealed. He was the second Queen of Hearts. Things done by each "A" Speculation of what each "A" did as "A" (most of this has been proven). Mona Vanderwaal *Mona was the "A" that did everything during Seasons 1 and 2. The only thing she did not do was give Emily a massage and it possibly wasn't her in the greenhouse. Toby Cavanaugh *Buried the Queen of Hearts mask. *Attacked Hanna at her job interview. *Tried to run Lucas over. Spencer Hastings *Kidnapped Malcolm Cutler. *Spied on Jenna Marshall *Sent Toby Cavanaugh an "A" text. *Set up the Lodge party so Red Coat could meet the Liars. Shana Fring *Set fire to the Thornhill Lodge. *Shot Ezra Fitz. *Sent out a text to the flash mob. Melissa Hastings *Was The Black Swan. *Was the Queen of Hearts on the Halloween train. Lucas Gottesman *Was in the greenhouse. *Set fire to the shed. *Gave Emily a massage. Darren Wilden *Was the second Queen of Hearts. CeCe Drake *Visited Mona in Radley while wearing a red coat and gave her unknown orders. *Spied on Ezra and Aria. Notes *It is highly speculated by fans that the A-Team consists of The Black Widow and the Beach Hottie. *Throughout Season 3 "A" had various helpers, including Mona, Toby, Lucas, Spencer and briefly Melissa and Wilden, however, it now appears she only has one helper or either works alone. *During Season 4, it is likely Ali and Shana were doing the "A" work. With Ali wearing the red coat and Shana wearing the hoodie. It is also possible Noel and CeCe were on the "A" team since both have been accounted wearing hoodies and working for Ali. Trivia *"A" is left-handed. *Many fans believe that Red Coat, Lucas and Toby were acting as "A" in Season 3A. *Many fans believe that Red Coat, The Black Widow and CeCe were acting as "A" in Season 4A. *Many fans believe that Big A and Shana were acting as "A" in Season 4B. Quotes Gallery AlisonIsRC.png AliA5x12.png AliA5x122.png MonaAsA.png Toby-betrayer-pll.jpg TobyIsA.jpg Spencer is A.png SpencerIsA.png SpenceAsA.png SpencerAsA.png ShanaIsA.png ShanaATeam.png Shana5x01.png Navigational de:A